


stay alive

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hunger Games, Hunger Games!AU, M/M, jaebum's game, no jinyoung yet sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: everything was a rush, yelling, pain, the fight. jaebum still barely remembers what truly happened. all he remembers is laying there, covered in blood, body searing in pain and feeling like he was going to die.





	stay alive

**Author's Note:**

> ayo guys im back with ANOTHER series i know im focusing on so much :/// but no regerts amirite

Im Jaebum was what one would deem as the average male to enter the Hunger Games. He is strong, and he is handsome. Enough to have him be talked about, his kind were usually favored as a type that could win, and to an extent they were. Or at least- they were some of the best and long lasting ones of the games. It wasn't past his district to win, they weren't nearly as glory hungry as say the first two, but they definitely aren't helpless like district twelve. And in some twisted sick sense, that was relieving and comforting. 

When his name got called, multiple emotions had went through him. Shock, fear, but the most deep rooted was the anger. Anger at the Capital, and the President, and he hated the pitying looks everyone gave him as he walked up to the stage. Yet, the only looks he didn't seem to mind was those of relief that it wasn't them, because as he stood there looking out at the people of his district, it was better him than that of a twelve year old. 

He's seen many children from multiple districts go into the games and well... they never really seem to come back, do they? Out of all twenty four, all but one always dies. 

There was a determination inside of him as he stood there, next to the female tribute- Kim Jisoo, and he decided right then and there that he wanted to win it. But he wasn't like the others, he didn't have a lover, a super caring family (as he is the only child after all) or anything else of the sort to come back to. All he has is this sense of feeling that he has to win. That he won't let them make him into one of their pawns, that he won't die on their behalf of a false sense of peace. 

He doesn't just want to stay alive to win, for he glory or the money, but for the power. The power to finally be able to do something. No matter how small, but something, anything to stand up against the government to show how fucked this really all is.  

The two mentors that he had decided rather early on, almost the first day, that he would be the one to focus on over Jisoo. In a way, he felt bad for her because if getting reaped wasn't a death warrant that was secure enough, then them clearly favoring Jaebum was. 

From then on, it became a constant training. Talking about the different possible environments, the other tributes, strategies. Of course, he's skilled with an axe, fast, knives, and capable of hand to hand combat, but that hadn't been what they wanted to focus on. Training for what he was already confident in wasn't going to aid him how he needs it to. But to do things that he has never done before? That's what would truly benefit him. 

So he trained with bows, with traps, with painting, all of these things that he had never spared a glance at previously, a continuous preparation as the days click down and down as they got closer to the 64th annual Hunger Games. And when it finally came time of his assessment, he got a nine. It wasn't the high score, which managed to be a ten, but it put him right up there with the career who had literally spent years training for this one thing. But most importantly, that brought on sponsors. 

His team had decided, as it got closer to the interviews that it would be best to play up on his attractiveness and natural blank face. To play up his cockiness. It wouldn't get the kind of sponsors in the way that people who went with sympathy stories would, but nevertheless it would manage to create an interest, and intrigue to see if he is all talk. 

The stylists were good at using his natural assets, rather than going all out ridiculous like some of the others had done. They kept him in a simple black suit, with his hair dyed a new reddish sort of shade, and his eyes lined with black and smudged out to create a cat like looking effect.

Caesar Flickerman was there on stage, as he has been the one who as been doing these interviews for as long as Jaebum knew, and he also knew that the man probably won't stop until his death bed. But, even Jaebum, who had a great disliking for the man couldn't deny that he is good at what he does. 

Since Jaebum is from district seven, he had quite awhile to wait for his turn, but thankfully not as long as those that were unfortunate enough to be from district twelve, the very last one. Once he was called out, his district and his name being introduced, he rolled his tent shoulders back and let his posture drop into the cool lazy one that he knew his team is expecting from him. Laid back, chill, confident, but in a eye catching way. 

"So Jaebum, tell me something would you- your entrance look at the parade was so simple, and different than the lumber theme that we get every year. And now here you are, looking dashing as ever," he turns to the crowd laughing to get their participation "doesn't he look amazing? I need to know, how do you do it?" 

"I just do it," he says honestly. "I'm not here to be the best dressed, with the best hair. I'm here for one thing: and that's to go home." _To raise a big fuck you to the capital_. 

Caesar nods sympathetically, "Well go home you certainly will try. Speaking of home is there any person special you want to return to?" 

"Not really," he leans back with the lazy smile, a typical question to ask. "I didn't have anyone leaving, but maybe returning there might be." 

"Not really?" he repeats incredulous. "I don't believe it." 

"It's true," he laughs. "There's not much time for love when you're spending your hours working." Working, something the Capital didn't understand that the outer districts had to endure. Hours upon a day, from dawn to dusk and maybe even more, working for their luxury.  

That had to have been where they determined it was time to cut him off because Caesar smiled, "Well after this, I don't know how you won't have people lining up for you. Give it up for district seven's tribute, Im Jaebum!" 

The crowds cheers were loud, and it wasn't until he was getting off of the stage that he realized that this might really be it. The clock had always been clicking, but now the time had ran out.

Getting in the chute, he kept repeating the words over and over again, to not get off his block until it was time, or he will immediately die, and that the first ten minutes are some of the most vital. Ever year the beginning became an absolute blood bath, and his mentors didn't give him much, just the option to run or to get supplies. 

Jaebum chose to get supplies. 

They were right, for everyone who surged forward, it was clear the types they were, that they all were, that Jaebum is- the barbarians. Immediately, he got into it with the boy from district four, and he didn't hesitate to push him towards the mines that he knew were just feet away. Without looking he kept going. 

The cannon sounded. And then another. 

He kept going, grabbing the back pack and as much shit as he could find into it, and then he left, ducking out of the way just in time as a rock was being chucked right at his skull, and he had an extremely strong feeling that it was the girl from district eleven. 

The terrain this year is a forest, which was to his advantage since he spent hours working in the woods, but this wasn't the kind that he is used to. It's a wet forest, with thick layers of plants covering almost everything, and it is nothing like what he had heard about from any other districts before. That is a benefit he supposed, no one knew this environment that well. 

That is how he ended up winning his games. He stayed high in the trees, only coming down when absolutely necessary to grab things like food, water, or to steal things from the others. Anyone who passed him, he took down with his throwing knives. It was almost too easy, those first two days, to let the others kill at each other, and for him to kill anyone who passed him, but then it wasn't hard to tell that by day three who were left. It became between those who are strategic, and those who are violent. 

It wasn't long until the careers sent out looking for him. 

He stuck to his trees, using them as his own personal safe haven, but he couldn't afford to play it safe anymore and so he got more direct, and so did someone else, until it became down to just him and one other- Remus, a career from district one. 

The trees weren't safe after that because Remus had begin rigging them with traps, and if Jaebum took those chances, he would have lost. And so he was forced on the ground and leaving him with only three options left at this point to win the game: outlast him, kill him, or outsmart him. Jaebum wasn't quite fond of trying to go without supplies, he already is so hungry. Outsmarting him just might force him to have to outlast him too. It is the Hunger Games after all and that leaves him to the only option left... to kill him. 

Remus would be looking for him, because the careers were many things, but tactful wasn't really their strongest suit. For the most part, they were all predictable because they all did the same things. They tended to be cocky too, and that could just be their downfall. Jaebum knew that if he could use that, to use Remus's own strength against him then he really did just stand a chance, he didn't come this far to die now. 

And so he waited, and he waited until Remus would eventually come, and came he did. 

Everything was a rush, yelling, pain, the fight. Jaebum still barely remembers what truly happened. All he remembers is laying there, covered in blood, body searing in pain and feeling like he was going to die. 

But then there was people grabbing at him and he kept fighting back against them, the rooms were all white, and that was when it hit. _He won_. He won his game, but at what cost?


End file.
